Vampire
Vampires are a supernatural species and the primary species in The Vampire Diaries. Vampires are descendants of a family of nine vampires known as The Originals. History The origin of the vampire race is a mystery, but it is known that The Originals are the first, and most powerful vampires in existence. It was once believed that vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztecs,until a powerful Shaman placed a curse upon both supernatural species, forcing vampires as slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. Therefore, vampires would perish if ever exposed to sunlight, and werewolves are forced to transform only during the full moon. The curse was bounded by a mystical Moonstone, that can only be undone with the sacrifice of a Petrova Doppelganger. However the curse has proven to be a hoax made up by Klaus. In reality the curse does exist but it is in place to keep Klaus from awaking his werewolf side to maintain order and balance. The Petrova Doppelgänger is required to break the curse, followed by a vampire, a werewolf and a witch. Food In order to survive, vampires must drink a form of blood, whether it be human or animal. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, their veins rub together like sandpaper. It is known as being an extremely painful experience. Emotion Switch Vampires are said to be able to turn off their ability to feel emotions including guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Damon and Stefan have done this along with a few other vampires, however, Rose claims that the Switch doesn't exist or at least not for older vampires. due to the fact that Damon and Stefan were very moral people as humans and the fact being a vampire doesn't automatically turn one evil, there has to be a switch or else said vampires would have been crippled with guilt after their first kills. Yet again, a vampire's bloodlust can be so strong that it overwrites their morality. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their superhuman strength also allows them to kill animals with ease. They have also have the strength to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, smash through stone walls, and take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury.Blood Brothers *'Super Speed:' Vampires can accelerate their movements and run up to a hundred miles per hour to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Senses:' They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness.Blood Brothers *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.Friday Night BitesThe Turning PointHistory Repeating *'Mind Compulsion: '''Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. Physical & Psychological Traits Whenever a vampire feeds, is angered or aroused, their faces turn to a paler complexion, with blood rushing to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look that they often use to scare off or threaten others. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent hunters and can use their inhuman speed and senses of sight, smell, and hearing to develop great stealth skills, allowing them to remain completely unseen by their victims despite any constrictions. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Stefan also explains that caffeine gives vampires the illusion of life by warming their cold bodies. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, the human must consume the vampire's blood and die within 24 hours of consumption while the vampire blood is still in the human's body. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, a period of time elapses before the deceased person rises, although the human is not yet a vampire, but the human is in a period of transition where they are not a full vampire. In order to complete the transition, a vampire must consume an amount of human blood. If they choose not to drink human blood within 24 hours, they will die. Age See also * List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appeared in the series. References Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Individuals who have been Revived